


Areia Branca

by niosism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Nonbinary Eridan Ampora, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niosism/pseuds/niosism
Summary: She believes it to be temporary, but when she listens to the alien ocean that welcomes her like an old friend, she wants to share that feeling with someone.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 9





	Areia Branca

**Author's Note:**

> I was missing my second home by the beach so I wrote this. Everyone made it to Earth C, or so fite me.

Feferi is listening to the ocean. She can hear it all within the hollow insides of the conch shell she is gently holding to the side of her face where one of her fins is; the tide coming and going, that push and pull of the one moon this planet holds close over its foreboding sky. She is always anxious looking up at the expanse of blue above her, so she looks to the sea instead, the calming, gentle rocking of the waves against her webbed feet. This is where she belongs, but is it because there is nowhere else for her to go? Would she have returned to Alternia if she could, where her underwater palace waited for her to call it home again? No. She had made a decision the moment she chose her friends over her fate, and she would stick to it through the rest of her life.

She’d never think she would be free from her fate of fiery destruction and imperial rule, and yet, here she is, free from everything, the game is over, her friends are safe, and she has found herself a new home. 

Besides, this ocean isn’t so bad. 

It’s summer and the sun is shining a little harshly against the beach, but compared to what Feferi had felt a few times in her life back in Alternia, it is like a kiss from a cuttlefish. The warmth of it is inviting to her, and although her human friends would complain about sunburns and their sure need for sunscreen to protect their sensitive skin, she could bask in this sun for an eternity, and then another, once the moon reached the top of the sky filled with stars, and she would be reminded of her past home, her childhood in that dark world. 

She can see it all just with the sound of the waves against her fins, breathing in the salty air and opening her mouth to taste it, so much better than tears, but then she thinks she hears her name and opens her eyes. Was it the wind?

Eridan: fef!

It is almost too much effort to move at all in search of the voice, but she knows it to be her moirail. She has gotten so used to their voice lately it is almost enough tw make her auricular sponge clots throb, but she is grateful for how much they had changed for the better since meeting a mysterious alien who appeared out of nowhere in an Alternian beach, where they were wandering in self-loathing and ill-intentions. She does not have to move at all in the end, because Eridan races past her close enough to send a wave of sand all over her, and she has to spit some of it from her lips. She hears a splash. 

FEFERI: )(oly Gl’bgolyb!!!  


She has gotten to the point where it no longer hurts to say her lusus’ name, and well, even if it is informal, it brings her some comfort to say it, a giddy sort of gratefulness for a mass of tentacles she holds dear to her memory. She spits all the way to the shore; sand is so sticky and it gets everywhere and she loves it.

She had been staring at the seashells she had collected for so long that when her gaze meets the expanse of blue, her double eyelids blink rapidly to adjust, the brille reflects some of the rays of sunshine and sparkle. This surprises her a little, the sudden sun in her eyes, and she runs towards the waves deeper and deeper, feeling the water lapping at her ankles, her knees, her thighs, her hips. It tickles like the water is kissing her entire lower half and she laughs at how nice and warm it feels.

ERIDAN: what are you doin come on

Eridan calls out from way out in the distance. They are floating in the deep, their head the only visible part of their body, and they look incredibly small from where she stands. She visits the sea often but she is always missing it, even when she is completely submerged in it, and her desperation is only fueled by how impatient the other seadweller is to splash her silly. 

The waves envelop her entirely when she dives in. She doesn’t have her goggles, and she can see clear as she does on land; little fish passing by, a crab burying itself under the seafloor, an expanse of shimmering blue all around, and Eridan’s full form in the distance, waving at her as the bubbles come up around them to tickle again. They are communicating naturally, with whistles their skyhorse lusus taught them, easily decipherable by all seadwellers alike. 

ERIDAN: ill nevver get used to this ocean the wwater is too fucking salty

Feferi pretends to roll her eyes and laughs, her gills vibrating in her neck. It’s almost like they didn’t run like the wind with the desire to taste the saltiness of it in their tongue, but she won’t tease them about it. _Dramaqueeenn_

FEFERI: T)(is is your home now, Eridan, you better get used to it!  


She swims quickly towards them and is by their side in 5 seconds. She holds her hands above her head in a circle and pirouettes, stretching out her arm dramatically when she’s done, signaling for Eridan to do the same. The fishboy whistles an “excuse me, princess?” as Feferi takes them by the hand and twirls them around in the water, her laughter like little bells. They are so pretty, she thinks, a seadweller of rare proportions that can fit in a box and who used to live in the sky as if afraid of water like a cat, with violet freckles that glimmer with the sparkling sea and underwater moonbeams above them, separating the water from the sky. 

FEFERI: Your swimwear is so CUT-E!! 38)  


She lets go of their hands and reaches out to touch the strap in their shoulder, joyfully looking it over, the more she does so, the more excited she becomes. The top wraps around their chest and goes over one of their shoulders instead of both, an asymmetrical, unbalanced covering, and Feferi thinks it really suits them! It is a lilac color that matches nicely with their violet-tinged skin. So cute, she wants to squeeze them silly, silly, she is so happy! She ends up squealing instead, a delightfully feminine sound, and it makes Eridan a little jealous. 

ERIDAN: thank you its called la blanca and its vvery expensivve please dont pull on the strap

FEFERI: )(e)(e, okay!  


But then she touches a frill on their bottoms and they nearly go catatonic. They are a little shy being complimented like this, but it leaves a fuzzy feeling in their chest, so they bite their tongue and try mirroring Feferi’s blinding smile, they want to wear it like a skin over their own that is not enough, it is their own, it is not Feferi’s, but when she looks at them through their smiles she sees herself in theirs. She has so much gorgeous flowing hair that reaches her hips and swim around her like tentacles, she is so, so beautiful and she is their moirail… They take off swimming deeper into the ocean, where the waves are now small ripples above them, suddenly filled with alien energy. They were mildly excited to come back to the ocean, not as excited as Feferi, more like excited because of Feferi, but actually being in it made it all come back, and now it really does feel like a second home. 

They swim until they can barely see the shore. They’ve seen all sorts of funny seabeasts; “manatees”, “dolphins”, “mackerel” and nearest to the seabed, “eel”, “lobster”, “clam”, “jellyfish” and they all are rather small compared to the ones on Alternia, and that’s just how it is and should be. The sun is setting now, and they can both feel the stronger pull of the moon as it becomes visible on the sky as it goes from golden-bronze to cerulean-indigo-violet. Streaks of fuschia color the clouds, calming the world in a sweet lullaby. 

They float above the surface, on their backs, looking up at the faint stars, idly chatting about this and that.

ERIDAN: fuck that e-boy  
ERIDAN: didnt he ditch you for aradia?

Feferi can only laugh and in the open air, it sounds like little bells. 

FEFERI: Relax, Eri. Look around you and take in all t)(e beauty t)(is ocean )(as to offer us!  


They’re just teasing each other at this point, she knows how much Eridan likes to poke at her about shit whenever she is having a good time. It would be annoying if it weren’t so endearing. 

ERIDAN: wwell i cant relax noww that youvve brought up my most hated enemy

She hadn’t brought up Sollux at all.

FEFERI: Your kismesis, silly!  


ERIDAN: my swworn enemy

Eridan can be so dramatic sometimes. 

FEFERI: Look, the moon is setting!  


The moon doesn’t set, the sun sets, Eridan wants to say, but bites their lips. The moon is setting, setting against the middle of the sky, just there, making its presence known, putting them under hypnosis and making them long for something they do not know. 

Eridan reaches for Feferi's hand but doesn't have the confidence to go through with it. As his hand sinks into the water, Feferi gets a hold of it and gives him a smile, a scrunch of her pink freckled nose, a quick flutter of her long lashes. She laughs like god herself, and infiltrates every molecule of everything he can see and feel for miles; that expanse of blue. Something tugs at his lips as well, but he feels naked, vulnerable, almost completely at peace, and yet, and yet... behind his eyelids he sees his sins and shudders. Only Feferi's tightening grip brings him back to the present.

It is the way the tide gently rocks them as if they were grubs and she was their lusus. They are no longer breathless with swimming, just floating, feeling, being. They were let in this ocean, the ocean let them in, bodies open, soaking into their wounds, their sleepless nights, their pain, and their sorrow. Is it the Atlantic? She wants to find a lost city under the waves and share it with Eridan, with all of their friends, blowing oxygen bubbles for them, leading them through their realm not as rulers, not as leaders, but as friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to "I love you" (Feferi's Theme) on repeat while writing this. Apologies for the lack of fish puns.  
> Hmu on [ **twitter!** ](https://twitter.com/tipsyTides)  
> 


End file.
